


Tavasz

by Galadriel34



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy barátnőm felvidítására a hosszú tél után.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavasz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392123) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)



**Tavasz**

A halkan szitáló hideg esőben álló, lombjukat vesztett fák némán szegélyezték útját, ahogy végig futott a parkban. Gondolatait a halódó természet töltötte ki. Úgy érezte, mintha a természettel együtt ő maga is meghalna. Egyenletesen szedte a levegőt, ahogy mindig is tette futás közben, de most még a mozgás se tudta feldobni hangulatát. A körülötte elsuhanó fákat és bokrokat nézte, időnként az utat figyelve. Bár már becsukott szemmel is végig tudná futni az utat, oly sokszor járt már erre. Nézte a gyenge szélben potyogó leveleket, amik olybá tűntek neki, mintha maga a természet siratta volna az egész nyáron át tartó szépségét és ő legszívesebben együtt sírt volna vele. Aztán ahogy futott, egyszer csak a szeme sarkából valami érdekeset vett észre. Olyan hirtelen állt meg, hogy izmai belesajdultak. Hitetlenül odasétált a bokorhoz, és gyengéden elkotorta a lehullott avart arról az apró kis csodáról, amely mosolyt rögtön csalt arcára. Finoman megsimogatta eme varázslatot, és egész közel hajolt hozzá, hogy érezze illatát. Elöntötte a remény, mely a bokor alatt nyíló ibolya láttán bújt elő szíve legmélyéről. A kis virág képével az elméjében újra nekivágott a futásnak, de most már másképp nézte a körülötte elterülő tájat. Lassan észrevette az örök körforgás apró pillanatait, a zöldellő füvet, a csiripelő madarat, a reményt, hogy a halál után élet születik és minden megújul, és már tudta, hogy nem kell sokat várni rá.


End file.
